Jeu du Pendu
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Trio de textes sur le Jeu du Pendu : Réunion des Grands Corsaires et, une fois de plus, les Marines les font poireauter. Doflamingo décide de lancer un petit jeu... tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Nawak, rating pour langage fleuri o/
1. Fautes

**Un p'tit trio de textes sur le Jeu du Pendu avec nos Shichibukai bien aimés (Doffy', Wani-yaro, Moria, Jinbei...).**

 **A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

-"Hm... un O ?"

Avec un sourire, Doflamingo complète le mot au tableau.

Dubitatifs, les autres corsaires le regardent.

Moria a beau lire et relire, le mot inscrit sur le tableau ne lui dit rien. Enfin... pas avec cette orthographe en tout cas.

-"Mais... ça ne veut rien dire.", fait-il remarquer après un instant.

-"Tu sais pas lire en plus, l'attardé ?", se moque fièrement Doflamingo. "C'est Corsaire. Fufufu."

Goutte sur la tempe, il le regarde partir dans un rire moqueur.

-"L'attardé c'est plutôt celui qui ne sait pas écrire son propre mot si tu veux mon avis...", marmonne finalement Moria.

Jinbei hausse un sourcil.

-"Corsaire, ça s'écrit avec "C", pas avec un "K"... et il y a un E à la fin…"

-"Roh ça va, on s'en fous de l'orthographe."

Silence.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il est sérieux ce foutu crétin.

Les autres retiennent de peu un facepalm collectif.

Blasé, Crocodile toise Doflamingo.

-"T'es sûr que t'as bien compris le principe du jeu, toi ?"

Le sourire de l'interpellé augmente.

-"Un problème, Wani-yaro ?"

' _Et c'est reparti_ ', pense instantanément l'attablée, sachant pertinemment comment cette histoire va se terminer.

Naturellement, comme tout le monde s'y attend, l'homme-sable se lève pour répondre à la provoque outrageusement évidente.

Ses mains s'abattent sur la table et ses sourcils se froncent.

-"C'est toi mon problème, enfoiré de volatile.", grogne-t-il.

-"Fufufu ~ On peut régler ça de suite, si tu veux..."

Heureusement, les hauts-gradés de la Marine choisissent cet instant pour débouler, mettant court à cette énième dispute entre les deux hommes. Mais pour combien de temps…?


	2. Invention (drabble)

-"...Et donc, le mot c'est... Jhhzelkmm...?", tente Jinbei, la mine des plus sceptiques en observant le tableau comme s'il espère y voir un détail qu'il aurait zappé.

-"Bah quoi ? La dernière fois on m'a reproché d'avoir fait des fautes. Là au moins, risque pas d'y en avoir, c'est un mot inventé ! Fufufu !"

Silence.

Une chaise racle soudain le sol et la porte de la salle est poussée par un Crocodile excédé pour ensuite se refermer derrière lui. Et tout le monde dans la base peut l'entendre pester :

-"Putain, mais pourquoi je dois côtoyer des cons pareils ?"


	3. Victimisés

Sengoku ne va pas être content...

-"... V."

Les hommes s'échangent un regard et déglutissent de concert. La sueur dévale le long de leur front alors qu'ils retiennent leur souffle.

-"Encore raté, Croco' ~"

Frémissement d'horreur.

D'un coup, un des pauvres Marines hurle et disparait par la fenêtre devant ses pairs, alimentant la terreur de ces derniers.

Assit sur le bureau vide de Sengoku, le roi de Dressrosa ricane.

-"Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès. Fufufu."

-"Tais-toi un peu pour changer, fichu flamant rose."

Mais la mine tranquille de l'homme-sable dément son agacement.

Il regarde posément le tableau, l'air songeur sans même se soucier des regards apeurés des pauvres soldats maintenus en ligne sur le côté.

-"Loin de moi l'idée de te presser, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de Marines, fufufu..."

Un sourire outrageusement sournois étire les lèvres du reptile.

-"Z."

Nouvel hurlement avant que les redoutables fils de l'Ito-ito no Mi ne fassent disparaitre l'importun par la fenêtre.

Restés attablé, les autres grands corsaires observent le petit jeu de leurs deux collègues d'un air habitué.

Moria, la joue enfoncée dans la paume de sa main, marmonne distraitement:

-"Y a pas à dire, quand il s'agit de foutre la merde, ces deux-là s'entendent bien..."

Tous acquiescent.

Dans un soupir, Jinbei se demande ce que fichent les hauts gradés de la Marine pour les faire poireauter ainsi.

Son regard se perd par la fenêtre et il scrute d'abord silencieusement les Marines pleurnichant, pendus par les pieds à l'extérieur de la bâtisse comme s'il s'agissait de vieux linges.

Où Doflamingo et Crocodile ont-ils trouvé cette idée de pendre des soldats plutôt que dessiner un petit bonhomme sur le tableau...?

-"Vraiment redoutables..."

Une nouvelle lettre est donnée et un nouveau Marine est éjecté de la pièce puis pendu à l'extérieur sous le rire de Doflamingo. Si Crocodile le fait exprès, aussi...

L'homme-poisson soupire.

Non, Sengoku ne va pas être content.

* * *

 **The end ~ Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
